Cher Oneesama
by mer007
Summary: Sachiko and Yumi are struggling to overcome their troublesome emotions as they discover a need for each other. But will Yumi's fear of her feelings stand in the way? Or will the silence between them be too much for their shakey relationship to bear?
1. I Do Need You

Cher Onee-sama:

A "Maria-sama ga Miteru" Story

Author's Note: I, mer007, do not own a single thing to do with Maria-sama ga Miteru, but man I wish I did! Oh, also, I absolutely adore Sachiko for some reason and so I totally wish I was Yumi! And I've only seen the first ten episodes of the series so…yeah.

Chapter One:

Yumi tapped her pencil absentmindedly on her desk as she stared dreamily towards the front of class. She had been having a hard time concentrating for the past few weeks. She couldn't help but worry and fret about everything Sachiko said, even the simple little things like about how her uniform was always untidy.

She let out a quiet sigh as she thought of how busy Sachiko had been since she had officially became Rosa Chinesis. She had been spending a lot more time at the meetings at the Rose Mansion, but finally, Yumi thought, they would get some time together this afternoon; during their half-day date.

Yumi smiled as she thought of the other day and how Cupid had played those tricks on them. She had been so disappointed when she couldn't find Sachiko's card. She had worried that not only would someone else get to spend half the day with her, but also that Sachiko would be disappointed in her. Yumi now knew that she had been silly to worry.

Yumi's anticipation for the upcoming afternoon was only half the reason why she was so dazed and day dreamy. What also troubled Yumi was the incident with the chocolates. Actually it confused her more than troubled her. Originally she thought that Sachiko had chosen the right chocolate out of fate, but later when Yumi was picking up the mess she realized that Sachiko must have eaten the bad chocolates.

Yumi hadn't said anything but she wondered why Sachiko would say that they were delicious when she had tasted the bad batch. Perhaps, she thought still tapping steadily on her desk, she had simply said so to be nice. But then she had asked what she got for choosing the right one, as if she knew that she would offer her a half-day date…

"Yumi-chan!" came a voice from beside her suddenly. "What's wrong?"

Yumi blushed wildly. "Oh, Tsutako-san!" she said awakening at last, "Was I making a face again."

Tsutako giggled, "Yeah…"

"Where is everybody!" Yumi said suddenly realizing that the class was bare.

"You really should pay more attention, Yumi…" came a voice from the doorway.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi said stumbling to her feet. "I was going to meet you at the Rose Mansion!"

"Well I waited there for half an hour before I—" Sachiko started.

"Oh, our date!" Yumi said blushing even deeper. "I guess…I just lost track of time…"

"I found her here only a moment ago, Sachiko-sama. She was day dreaming all day…I suppose she didn't realize class was over?" Tsutako said turning to look at Yumi questioningly.

"Yes…" Yumi said looking at her feet and blushing. "I'm so sorry for making you wait…"

A strange smile spread across her face. "You shouldn't wear your every emotion on your face, Yumi…it makes me worry…" she said turning to walk out the door.

"Wait, Onee-sama!" Yumi said leaping after her, unconsciously grabbing her hand as Sachiko's hair danced in her face.

Sachiko turned and looked at her with surprise, only the slightest hint of redness on her cheeks. For a moment she was silent, then she looked over at Tsutako, very conscious of her watching them. Yumi blushed and released her hand quickly.

"I—I" Yumi stuttered looking from Sachiko to Tsutako.

"I'll be going now…" Tsutako said quietly. "I can clean up later…" Without another word she left the room.

"What was that all about?" Sachiko asked halfheartedly.

"Onee-sama, I—" Yumi started apologetically.

"We'd better get going, Yumi…before it gets too late…" Sachiko said smiling warmly. "You still owe me that date…"

Yumi finally looked up into Sachiko's face, a bright smile spreading across her face. Sachiko returned the smile and then led the way out of the classroom, with Yumi at her heels.

Yumi watched her excitedly, as she sat across from her in the greenhouse. Her flowing hair, her proud walk, everything about her made her….

"You're doing it again…" Sachiko said quietly as she finished her meal.

"Sorry!" Yumi said blushing, she had been doing a lot of that lately.

"No, don't apologize…it's cute…" Sachiko said in a strange voice.

Yumi looked up at her but she was busy looking at the flowers that surrounded them. She couldn't think of what to say so she didn't say anything.

"I just worry sometimes…" Sachiko said quietly, in the same strange voice. "…I'm always wondering what you're thinking…"

Suddenly Yumi remembered what Rosa Gigantea had told her the other day about telling Sachiko how she felt. Maybe Sachiko was just worrying whether she was happy or not. Yumi tried not to look worried or troubled as she tried to think of someway to talk to Sachiko about…

"I just wish you would tell me what's wrong!" Sachiko said a bit more firmly than Yumi had expected.

"Nothing's wrong…" Yumi said quietly.

"Then why have you looked so worried all this time?"

"I guess I was just worried about what you were thinking…"

There was the slightest moment of silence in which Yumi looked up at Sachiko sadly. She was utterly surprised when she suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny!" Yumi said almost angrily.

"I—" Sachiko said trying to calm herself. "I was just worrying about the same thing…"

Yumi laughed as well, they always seemed to be worrying about each other so much that they make each other upset. "We're so silly to be worrying so much…" Yumi said.

Sachiko's smile disappeared and was replaced by a teary-eyed gaze. "I can't help it, Yumi…" she said in the strange voice that made Yumi's heart ache.

Yumi's heart raced, what could be wrong? "Are you okay, Onee-sama." Yumi said reaching out and touching her shoulder gently.

Sachiko said nothing but Yumi's hand seemed to weigh her heavy heart down and her head came to rest on Yumi's lap as she kneeled beside her. Yumi looked down at her with surprise and concern. "I had no idea you worried so much…" Yumi said her heart aching more than ever.

"I'm sorry, Yumi." She said sitting up and whipping her tears. "I shouldn't trouble you with these things…"

"No!" Yumi said so firmly that she surprised herself. She blushed suddenly. "What I mean is…" she said thinking fast, "…you're my Onee-sama and you are supposed to protect me…and I come to you for help…but—I mean who's to say you can't come to me too…I mean…"

"I'm fine…" she said sitting up straight and trying to recover herself. "I should have gone to Onee-sama…"

"But…" Yumi started but she didn't have the courage to finish.

"I'm sorry for troubling you with this." Sachiko said shortly, and began to stand up.

"Please…" Yumi said grabbing hold of her hand, 'Just tell her…' she thought, "…you haven't troubled me…

"…I know you have Rosa Chinesis to talk to…but…I…I guess I wish you would talk to me too…" Yumi said breathlessly, letting her head fall onto Sachiko's lap. She let her eyes close tiredly as she continued, her cheeks blushing brightly. "…I wish you needed me for something…"

"I told you, Yumi, all I need is for you to be by my side, and you've done that…" she said placing a delicate hand on her head.

"I know…" Yumi said. 'Just a minute ago she was crying in my lap…' she thought to herself, '…now she's so serious…so strong…'

"I do need you, Yumi." She said in that strangely adoring voice again. "…you just have to believe me…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Daydreams and Tears

Cher Onee-sama

A "Maria-sama ga Miteru" Story

Author's Note: I, mer007, do not own a single thing to do with Maria-sama ga Miteru, but man I wish I did! Oh, also, I absolutely adore Sachiko for some reason and so I totally wish I was Yumi! And I've only seen the first ten episodes of the series so…yeah.

Chapter Two

Daydreams and Tears

"I do need you, Yumi…" Those words would echo in Yumi's mind forever.

Yumi was again daydreaming during class. Not long after the teacher began to talk she had floated far away to the greenhouse. She closed her eyes and smiled, remembering the other day. It didn't even matter that their date had come to a sudden end; all that Yumi could remember of it was Sachiko's strange smile.

She could hear Sachiko's voice in her ear, she was laughing merrily. Yumi let out a satisfied sigh. There was just something about Sachiko that made everything alright.

Yumi suddenly felt Sachiko's hand upon hers. "Onee-sama…?" she asked her dreamily. Sachiko was looking at her with an unfamiliar expression upon her face.

"Yumi…" Sachiko whispered, her face was just inches from hers.

"Yes…?" Yumi said looking deep into her eyes. Her heart was racing, what was happening? "Yes, Onee-sama?"

"I need you…" she said kissing her softly. "…so much…"

"YUMI!" Sachiko said loudly in Yumi's ear. "Wake up!"

Yumi opened her eyes to see Sachiko shaking her arm vigorously. She blinked at her confused. "Onee-sama, what are you doing in class?"

"Are you okay?" Sachiko said watching her worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Yumi said rubbing her eyes. What had she been doing? She looked around the empty classroom and suddenly realized she had been dreaming. "…I just fell asleep I guess…"

"Yeah I know…" Sachiko said following Yumi's gaze around the room. "Is something the matter?"

Yumi looked up at her with a sudden pang of embarrassment as she remembered what she had been dreaming. Yumi felt her cheeks turn hot pink as she met eyes with Sachiko. There was a confused knot in her stomach and a disappointed ache in her heart.

"I'm….okay…" Yumi said desperately struggling to keep calm. "I just had a… dream… a very confusing dream…"

"You seem to be having a lot of those…"

"Huh?" Yumi said looking up at Sachiko with surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Tsutako asked me to talk to you. She says that this is the fourth day in a row that you've slept through class. Have you been sleeping okay?" Sachiko said watching her anxiously.

"Yes." Yumi said shortly before she even thought about the question, but when she thought about it that wasn't entirely true. She seemed to be spending a lot of time sitting up thinking about things during the night. It wasn't really that she _couldn't _get to sleep it was that she didn't _want_ to go to sleep. "Well actually…no…"

Sachiko placed her hand softly on Yumi's shoulder and looked her in the eyes, a serious expression on her face. "Please tell me what's been bothering you?"

Yumi smiled but desperately tried to avoid Sachiko's eyes. "I've just been thinking a lot, I guess."

"About anything in particular?" she asked with a worry sparkling in her eyes.

"Please don't worry about me, Onee-sama." Yumi said standing up and collecting her things. "I'm really okay…"

"Then why won't you look at me!" Sachiko said angrily to Yumi's back as she turned away. "Why do I see you staring off into space? Why do you flinch every time I touch you? Why do you blush every time I speak to you?"

Yumi stopped dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes and let out an uneven sigh. Sachiko had noticed, exactly what she hoped she wouldn't do. Yumi could feel her heart beating wildly; she had absolutely no idea how to explain.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…" Yumi said trying to escape the uncomfortable subject. "I've got to go…"

Yumi was gone before Sachiko could say another word. She ran out of the room, down the hall and outside into the warm spring air as tears began to flow from her eyes. She was so confused and so upset with herself for leaving Sachiko like that.

She turned and looked up into the classroom window. There Sachiko stood, looking out onto the grounds, tears flowing down her cheeks as well. Yumi could see her clenching her pale fists, her head against the glass in surrender.

How could she have done this to Sachiko? Yumi despised herself for being so unsure, just because it hurt her Onee-sama so much. She watched Onee-sama miserably. Yumi had never seen her so upset.

Suddenly in a flash of swirling black hair she was gone. Yumi's heart leapt in a painful way, as if an angel had flown away discontentedly. Yumi wiped her eyes, trying to recover herself, but it was useless. She had about as much control over her tears as she had over what she dreamed.


	3. Sensational

Cher Onee-sama

A "Maria-sama ga Miteru" Story

Author's Note: I, mer007, do not own a single thing to do with Maria-sama ga Miteru, but man I wish I did! Oh, also, I absolutely adore Sachiko for some reason and so I totally wish I was Yumi! And I've only seen the first ten episodes of the series so…yeah.

Chapter Three

Sensational

What confused Yumi the most was the sudden leap of her heart in her chest every time she saw Sachiko. In fact, even the thought of her caused a painful, yet exhilarating throb in her heart. But Yumi was soon to discover that she had only made matters worse, because when she passed Sachiko that day her glance had been brief and harsh and it felt as if someone had taken an icy cold dagger to her heart.

Yumi had pulled her books tighter against her chest and tried to pretend that she hadn't seen the pain in those once bright blue eyes. Could her silence really have done that much damage? "No…" she thought to herself. "Onee-sama's just stressed...she has a lot on her mind…"

She continued to repeat that statement all day long, hoping and praying that was all. It became quiet clear that Yumi had been wrong when she was suddenly stopped by Rosa Chinesis after classes had finished.

"What did you say to Sachiko?" Youko said in a clearly distressed tone.

"I didn't—" Yumi started.

"She was terribly upset last evening…" Rosa Chinesis said looking off into the distance. Yumi got the distinct feeling that Sachiko had asked her not to confront her. Youko glanced around them quickly then continued. "…I'm not accusing you of anything… it's just that… Sachiko seemed worried you were keeping something from her…something…serious…"

"I'm not…I mean—" Yumi stumbled over her words; all her excuses were crashing down upon her like a falling house of cards.

"Just tell her whatever it is okay?" Youko said placing a delicate hand on Yumi's shoulder.

Yumi blushed wildly. The blood rushed through her head as her thoughts swirled around in a hurricane of confusion. She felt suddenly warm and lightheaded, as if gravity had suddenly decided not to exist.

"I'm so sorry Onee-sama…" she mumbled, Sachiko's pain filled sapphire eyes glowing in her mind's eye.

"Are you okay?" came Rosa Chinesis's distant voice.

'Where am I?' Yumi thought vaguely. 'Where is Onee-sama?'

Silver tears trickled down Yumi's pale cheeks. Her heart began to pound with excruciating pain. What had she done to Onee-sama? _Her_ onee-sama. Why couldn't she just say it? I love you. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? 'But what about those dreams?' She thought to herself. 'Does this mean I'm…?'

"YUMI!" Sachiko yelled, suddenly awakening her.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi said sitting up suddenly.

"Thank goodness you're alright…" Sachiko said much more quietly.

Yumi looked around in a daze. She was lying in bed, in what must be the hospital ward. "How did I get here?" Yumi said looking up at Sachiko's strained and tired face.

"Onee-sama called the nurse when you fainted…" Sachiko said looking at her anxiously. She was sitting on the bed beside Yumi, her stuff piled on the floor beside her.

"Onee-sama, you shouldn't be here. You should be at the meet—" Yumi started but Sachiko put a finger to her lips.

"Shh…" Sachiko said quietly, tears beginning to stream down her face. "…I don't want you to _ever_ worry me like that again!"

Yumi stared at her onee-sama with a fearful expression, oddly aware of Sachiko's finger against her lips. Yumi's eyes quivered and a single tear fell down her already tearstained cheeks. The same rushing warmth filled her face; she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Yumi felt a strange and compelling need to kiss Sachiko right at that moment. She wanted to comfort her, to make the hurt disappear from her eyes, but more than anything she wanted to feel Sachiko's arms around her. She wanted to be held forever in Sachiko's loving embrace.

When Sachiko finally let her finger fall away from her lips she had leaned in very close to Yumi's face. "I…" Yumi tried to say but their closeness was distracting. "I'm so…sorry…"

Yumi watched Sachiko's face turn from pale to bright red as she inched her face closer to hers. 'What's going on?' she thought as Sachiko placed a hand gently on her cheek.

"Yumi…I…" Sachiko mumbled; their eyes locked.

But neither of them could find the words for what they wished to say. Suddenly and quickly, as if hoping to pretend it had only been an accident, Sachiko touched her lips to Yumi's. Yumi's face flushed, if all at possible, an even darker shade of red and she sat very still for a moment.

Tears began to pour down Sachiko's face as she stared at Yumi's hands in her lap. She didn't seem capable of saying much because she simply stood up and said, "…sorry…I…"

"Wait!" Yumi said grabbing Sachiko's hand.

Sachiko spun around so quickly that nearly fell into Yumi's lap. Yumi blushed and shyly smiled. Sachiko searched Yumi's eyes for some sort of signal.

"…the reason I've been falling asleep in class…" Yumi said looking down at Sachiko's hand that she was still holding. "…is because I've been awake at night…thinking…about you…"

Before she could say another word she felt Sachiko's lips against hers. Her heart leapt in her chest, but this time the pain was entirely exhilarating as if it had literally leapt for joy. She could feel Sachiko's warmth surrounding her and she faded away into a colorful dream. When finally Sachiko backed away and smiled at her Yumi let out and uneven breath, completely amazed. Even days later Yumi would feel the tingling sensation of her first kiss lingering on her lips like the fog still clinging to the earth on an overcast day.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
